


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School Student Dean, M/M, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Someone is leaving roses on Castiel's locker and he doesn't like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saved by the Drag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197455) by [Winchestifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer). 



> One shot for day 16 of the 30 day color challenge

Castiel adjusted his stockings and pulled down on his leather skirt. He huffed and threw open the door to the boy’s bathroom, stomping to his locker. He was used to people fucking with him because of his style and he really didn’t give a fuck. Except when people put their hands on him. That pissed him off.

 

He made his way to his locker and there was a  long-stemmed red rose bud taped to the front of it. He yanked it off, turned to the kids standing around and said, “Ha ha. Very funny.” He twirled the lock combination and yanked open his locker, throwing the rose inside. Slamming the locker door, he stomped away towards his next class.

 

Castiel knew he was considered a freak. He had his own style and he had no intentions of changing just to be liked. He had two good friends and that was enough. He smoothed his ratty old Kansas band T shirt and found his seat in Math. He dug out his textbook and looked around for Charlie. She was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, he just opened the book, got out his homework and tried to act as if he was paying attention.

 

At lunch, Castiel texted Charlie, only to find out she had the flu and would be out for a few more days. Sighing, he went and found Garth. He plopped down next to him and opened his lunch.    
  
“Uh, I heard about the rose incident…” Garth was grinning at him.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, someone’s idea of a joke. So Charlie’s sick…”

  
  


Castiel was happy to be home. He went to his room, slipped out of his high tops, took off his hose and sat back on his bed. He was irritated by the rose. Just once he wished the idiots at school would just leave him alone. It wasn’t like he was hurting anyone, just because he dressed differently. Sighing, he went to look for his brother Gabe.

 

He found Gabe in his room, smoking a joint and watching porn, as usual. Castiel laid back on Gabe’s bed and propped himself up against the headboard. Gabe just passed him the joint and he took a good long drag. He told Gabe about the rose. Gabe tried to tell him that maybe someone liked him but Castiel just blew him off.

  
  


The next day Castiel was wearing his skinny jeans with the blown out knees, black high tops and a peasant blouse. He was worrying his lip ring as he walked to his locker… and sure enough, there was another rose, this time white. He yanked it off his locker and looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention. He just put it in his locker beside the red one, which was very droopy now. 

  
  


This went on for the rest of the week. Castiel had taken the roses home and put them in water. He was completely mystified as to what all this meant. When school was out on Friday, Castiel walked to his locker and there was a note on it. He took if off and opened it.

 

**Please, come out the east door and walk to the end of the sidewalk. I’ll be waiting for you and explain everything**

 

‘Well, here we go,’ thought Castiel, ‘the punch line.’ He grabbed his book bag and and the note and followed the instructions. When he came to the end of the sidewalk, a little to the left, stood Dean Winchester, leaning up against his classic Chevy.

 

Castiel stormed up to him. “Ok, joke’s over. Call your buddies out of hiding and get your laughs..” He stood defiantly with his arms crossed.

 

Dean looked at first confused and then abashed. “Cas, I wasn’t playing a trick on you. I… I like you. I wanted to ask you out. I mean… fuck.”

 

Castiel just stared at him. “You  _ like _ me? You… you mean you want to ask me out… on a  _ date _ ?”

 

Dean looked at him with a very serious look on his face. “Yes, I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time. I just never got up the guts to ask you out. I thought this would be… well… fuck I thought it would be romantic.”

 

Castiel broke out in a huge smile. “Dude, it is the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen. And by they way, I’ve had a crush on your for forever. So, when are we going out?”

 

Dean grinned and said, “How about right now?” He reached in his car and pulled out one last rose bud. This one was white with red edges. 

 

“It stands for love and passion.”

 

They shared their first kiss right then and there. It was just the beginning of a lifetime of firsts.

  
  



End file.
